Truth an Lies
by uniquegirl
Summary: “Neh Sasukekun, can you distinguish truth from lies?” her innocent eyes gleamed as she asked me while we’re sitting under a starfree night. “Of course,” was my answer.


Truth and Lies

'uniquegirl'

Genre: drama/tragedy

Summary: "Neh Sasuke-kun, can you distinguish truth from lies?" her innocent eyes gleamed as she asked me while we're sitting under a star-free night. "Of course," was my answer.

She proved me wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I own this plot!

Note: this is in Sasuke's POV

yzyzyzyzyzyzyzyzyzyz

"Konbanwa Sasuke-kun!"

Oh how I long to hear the sweet angelic voice of hers every morning. How I long for her captivating smiles and melodious laughter. Her stunning eyes, rosy lips, and her unique pink tresses. How I long to receive her soft touch every time I'm hurt.

I obviously missed her during that time that I was with that snake-bastard (a.k.a. Orochimaru). And I can't deny that I think of her in the silence of the night. How I long that we'll meet someday again; and when that happens, I'll surely treasure her the way I didn't before.

Now, I'm thankful that I'm back in her arms. After 3 long years, I've successfully finished my goal and killed Orochimaru as a bonus.

"Neh, Sasuke-kun, you're spacing out," Sakura's concerned voice echoed in my ears.

"Hn," my oh-so-short reply came but I know that even with only that she's already satisfied.

Sakura changed a bit from the way she used to be. She's now a lady with monstrous strength and superb healing abilities. From the weak girl she used to be, she now bloomed into a beautiful fine young lady. Her hair grew back its original length, just the way I wanted it to be. Her straight body now has attention-getting curves at the right places. There are even some news that she even has quite a number of fan boys, even equaling to mine!

She was the first to see me standing in the Konoha gates. At first she blinked and shook her head several times (I smirked at this) then she looked at me with tears cascading down her cheeks. I knew that she couldn't believe that I'm back. Then, she took one step towards me, then another one, and another one. 'Of course she'll come running to me, then hug me, and tell me how badly she missed me.' that was what I thought at that time.

After 3 more reluctant steps, she came running to me, as I expected. Then she hugged me and told me how badly she missed me - not! I was really shocked when she punched me hard, square in the face. I can even taste blood inside my mouth. I admit that I never expected that to happen. Especially with the part that Sakura was the one who did it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! 3 years! 3 long years! No notes, no letters, and now you come back just like this?!" she continued with her rants a few more minutes. And I just stood there, listening and examining her. After a while, I can't help but laugh at how her chest goes up and down while she pours out all her anger.

"So now you know how to laugh?" she said. "Oh, did Orochimaru teach you how? Or did killing your brother--"

I cut her when I said "I missed you."

After that I kinda got confused with her. She started crying again. 'Shit! Now what did I do?' I thought. It was always my weakness to see a lady crying, especially her.

"Did I do something… wrong? I'm sorry, okay. I didn't--"

This time, it was her who cut me. "Baka!" she growled. "Just when I thought I forgot about you, you made me fall in love with you all over again."

I couldn't help myself. I hugged her, tightly. "Now, will you give me the honor of escorting me to the Hokage tower? I want to see Godaime," I asked her.

"Sure, Sasuke," she replied.

'What? No suffix?!' I think she noticed my eyebrows twitch when she left the suffix behind.

"-kun," she added.

I smiled. After my clan's massacre I was able to smile again. And it's because of her.

yzyzyzyzyzyzyzyzyzyz

The Hokage ordered me not to go outside or near the gates unless I have a mission. And all the missions she's going to give me are only rank D and C. Naruto was obviously annoyed with this. You see, I can only execute a mission if I'm with Naruto, Sakura or Kakashi. It would last for 6 months (and I'm grateful it's not longer).

yzyzyzyzyzyzyzyzyzyz

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura called my attention.

"Hn? Don't worry, I'm just recalling some things," I replied. I knew she was wondering what's up with me. I mean why wouldn't **my girlfriend** care?

yzyzyzyzyzyzyzyzyzyz

After a year, we started having group dates with our closest friends. There were Neji and Tenten, Naruto and Hinata, Shikamaru and Ino, and also Kiba and Hanabi (Hinata's younger sister). 6 months later, I asked Sakura if she'd like to be my girlfriend. Of course she agreed.

I was just waiting for Sakura to turn 18 so I can ask for her hand. We talked about this a few times and she would only give me a weak smile and drop the topic. Unfortunately, 4 months before her birthday, I discovered one dark secret she's been hiding for years - she's dying. She said that her heart was growing weaker and weaker and that it could just stop any moment now. And it was incurable.

I felt my world stop when I found out. My heart started aching; it felt like it's being squeezed. I didn't know that a tear already fell off my eye. And it was followed by another, and another. I couldn't handle it; I left her there with the Hokage. I knew, even if I didn't see, that she's also crying.

The next day, I acted as if I didn't know her condition. We still did the things we used to do. We date, eat ice cream, and watch movies. But this time, I'm already holding her small delicate hands, afraid that she might just go away, away from me, away from my grasp, away from my heart.

I had to admit that it was hard to pretend like you don't know anything; act as if nothing's wrong. But I still did. 'For her,' I thought and that's what keeps me going forward, together, with my heart, my love, my Sakura.

Weeks after, she was steadily going weak so I insisted that she live with me. At first she didn't agree because she knows that her parents are also worried of her; but after her parents gave me permission, she finally agreed.

Two weeks after she moved, she was already too weak to walk or stand for a long time. She cried a lot after what happened and I made sure that I'm always there by her side when she does. I bought her a wheelchair so she can still move around. After she got the hang of it, she reverted to her usual cheery self.

I remember one night she asked me to leave her, just stop loving her because she knows that in the end she'll just die. "You should do that now, Sasuke-kun, before it's too late," she said with tears falling from her eyes.

"It's already too late," I answered. It's true; it was already too late for me to stop loving her, to stop caring for her. I love her too much that I think my life is her's and her's is mine.

Before her birthday came, I arranged a surprise party for her. I can't believe that I even asked Naruto for help. For the first time, the dobe was useful. He was so full of ideas. Since he's into it, Hinata also helped. When Ino heard about the surprise party, she volunteered to help and dragged Shikamaru to help too. Out of respect, Neji and Tenten helped, so did Lee, Shino, Kiba, Hanabi, and Akamaru. I invited many people to come. I knew Sakura would be happy with it.

Half of the population of Konoha came, with nicely wrapped gifts. There were many people she didn't even know (but they do know her). Naruto, Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Hanabi, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Shizune, Tsunade, and even the Sabaku siblings came. Gaara even spared a day for her even though he's busy (being Sunagakure's new Kazekage).

Sakura was surprised and really pleased. She was so happy that even tears of joy cascaded down her cheeks. She really did have fun even though she was sitting on her wheelchair the whole time.

After the party, everyone started going home but not before saying their good-byes to Sakura. At last, when it was only me and her again, she kept saying 'thanks' for the party. I was even surprised when she stood up and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. It was her first kiss, she told me.

Now, a month after her birthday, "she is already at her limit," Tsunade said. Her heart will just stop beating anytime… soon. I wanted to cherish every moment I have left with her. So, here we are now, sitting on a bench outside the house err… mansion.

"Neh Sasuke-kun, can you distinguish truth from lies?" her innocent eyes gleamed as she asked me while we're sitting under a star-free night.

"Of course," was my answer.

"Really? So… tell me only the truth okay? Can you tell me how you like your first kiss?" she asked.

"I liked it very much," she smiled. I knew she forgot something.

"Did you find me strong after you came back?" she inquired.

"No," she pouted at my answer. "Because you're still weaker than me and I only find people strong when they're as strong or stronger than me," I pointed out.

"Tell me, pretty?"

"Yes."

"Sexy?"

"No."

"Eh? You don't?!"

"No, I don't."

"Che! If I'm not then who is?"

I smirked. She's already dying yet she still wants me to say that she's sexy.

"Do you like me?"

"No."

"Mou! You're mean!"

I just smiled. 'If only you know…'

"Promise me, Sasuke-kun, that you will find someone better than me after I die, okay?

"…"

"Promise me that you'll love her and take care of her."

"…"

"Sasuke-kun! Promise me! If you don't, then I won't be able to leave in peace."

"Aa."

yzyzyzyzyzyzyzyzyzyz

What I didn't know was at that very moment, Sakura can already feel her heart failing. I only realized it when she kissed me one last time and bid me farewell. Her body just went limp in my arms, after that her eyes also closed and I can no longer feel her heart beating. I knew at that time that my beloved Haruno Sakura is already dead, gone. I sat there for a few minutes with her body. Even if I didn't intend to, I cried, I grieved, for the loss of my only love.

A week later, we buried her at the cliff where there are many cherry blossom trees grew. Two days before her burial, she was still Haruno Sakura, but after I pleaded to Tsunade (she felt how desperate I was because an Uchiha _never_ pleads) and her parents, she is now Uchiha Sakura, my wife.

Even before she was buried, I already knew… I already knew. She proved me wrong. I cannot distinguish a truth from a lie. Because if I can, then my answers to her questions would have been different.

I think she believes that she is my first kiss. I'm positive that she forgot my first real kiss - with Naruto. It was clearly disgusting! But because I knew she forgot, I told her that I liked it very much (considering that she thinks that she's my first kiss). I also did find her strong; I just didn't want to admit it, because if I did, then I'll lose my fake reason to protect her. She's not pretty; actually, she's beautiful and stunning. Pretty would be an understatement. She's not sexy. Well, not **just** sexy, she's **very** sexy. She's got a dynamite body inside of her clothes (ahem). I don't like her… I **LOVE **her. Like and love are two different things.

And… and… I won't keep my promise, I definitely won't. I don't intend to love any other girl that is not her. She's the only one for me. When she died, she took my heart with her. I will live on, but I won't love anyone as I loved her. I will only love her and no one else.

-Owari-


End file.
